tsukinofandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho Tsukino
Heritage Jericho is the eldest child of Eddy and Eliah. He doesn't care much about his heritage on either side; though he's relatively close to his Grandmother on his father's side, if only because she has access to hundreds of old books he can read. Personality and Some History Jericho is an emotionally turbulent boy. His life has been filled with hundreds of ups and downs, and he craves every little scrap of praise he can get; and having lost all chances to get it from his parents, he often turned to his aunt for it. It was not unlikely for him to present her with hundreds of inventions, though even Elry has not been in the basement to his workshop, where he keeps all his blueprints, and projects finished and otherwise. The Building Stage(a.k.a. Little Jericho) In his younger years, he was an overconfident asshole who only listened to one person, Elry, his aunt and the only person he was absolutely positive cared about him. Even she didn't know about his hopes and dreams to one day leave his mark on society. He didn't care whether or not what he did was negative or positive. This can effectively be referred to as the building stage in his life. While other kids were playing, Jericho was in the workshop. Daevon, his best friend throughout all of his life, was often down there with him, watching and sometimes acting as an impromptu powersource for the young mastermind. Hundreds of discarded projects sit in Jericho's basement, waiting for the day when he will pick them back up and complete them. These are the projects that would help him leave the influence on society that he so craves. These projects range from the medical marvel codenamed 'L.I.F.E.,' which Jericho has admitted would have influenced the world greatly, to the missile warhead powered by the crystal Jericho had created with the power to destroy the planet, codenamed 'T.E.R.R.O.R.' He then falls into a small period of stressed out rage and explodes at Daevon. The two have their first--but not the last--fist fight, ending with Jericho crying. Jericho begins to slip into a depression around age 13. The Depression(a.k.a. High School Jericho) As he enters high school, Jericho finally gives in and ultimately gives up on everything, succumbing to the hatred from the bullies, and friendly teasing from his friends, and secludes himself into his room and workshop, burying himself in his work. At around fourteen, he begins work on the Cube, his final attempt at greatness. Around fifteen, he picks up a habit that proves to be harder to drop than he originally thought it would be: cutting his wrists. He does this almost everytime he is alone for a long while, though he continues to work on the cube. When finished, the device is decades ahead of anything anyone else will put out. A side project that sits unfinished in a USB drive in his workshop is Project B.L.A.C.K.; he promised Elry that he would never finish it, so hopefully the powerful thing will never be completed. At about sixteen and a half, maybe seventeen years old, he presents the first version of the Cube to Elry, alongside his plans to release it. The large amounts of praise she gives him for this brightens his mood and he feels less useless, thinking that he had finally left a mark on society. Shadow Company After graduating high school, Bastian swooped in and changed Jericho's life forever. Jericho was forced to leave the castle and join Shadow Company. Bastian tells Jericho that he has one thing that no one else from his generation has: the potential to make history. Jericho doesn't believe him, denying it vehemently; Bastian gives him his first major assignment: cleaning out Ravenloft. Jericho does most of it on his own before Bastian calls in a few of Jericho's friends. Both the friends and Jericho believe that they're just there for training, but Bastian called them in an attempt to get Jericho out of the depression he was slipping deeper and deeper into. Being reunited with the love of his life, Ellie, does help Jericho to a certain extent. Bastian allows them sometime to be together, though the vast majority of the year the other kids are there were spent with the pair apart. After Ellie left, Bastian had to keep Jericho at Sera, the base of Shadow Company, for nearly three years. Jericho had long since been accepted into the folds of Shadow Company and being surrounded by close friends keeps him from entering his depression again. Over time, a feeling of uselessness overshadows everything else as he stays there. Bastian, in a last ditch effort to keep Jericho from killing himself, gives him a speech. The speech instills confidence and a feeling of importance into Jericho's heart. He looks up to Bastian more than anyone else, though they seem to hate one another outside of Sera. Powers Jericho is a technopath, able to control technology with his mind. Aside from this, he has an accelerated learning curve; reaching an I.Q. of 890 at age six; he can also tap into the Source of All Knowledge, as well as all of this, Jericho remembers everything he learns, and his mind works on several conscious levels. i.e., he could do his homework, talk to a friend, write a paper, watch TV, read a book, all while working on a drawing. At an early age, he mastered the dopple-ganger spell, using it to allow him to work on more of his activities at the same time; he has also gone beyond the normal dopple-ganger creation, able to split his emotion between his copies, allowing him to clear his mind. There is always a subtle difference between the different emotional doubles, such as a different hair or eye color. Finally, Jericho can simply absorb information from things, namely books, by touching them and concentrating, however, when he uses this powers on humans, they can block him out if they wish; but, if he manages to absorb information from a human being, he can essentially relive the memory where they attained the information. Relationships Wolfe Wolfe is Jericho's 'boss,' but in reality, they operate as equals in the business. Without Jericho, Wolfe would be nothing. Without Wolfe, Jericho would be nothing. Daevon Jericho's relationship with Daevon is complicated. To other people, it would seem that they hate one another completely, though in reality their bond is tight. They can always be found together, whether they're arguing or otherwise. Daevon was also the first person to embrace Jericho's plan to enduce a mind link on group, and the first one to be linked with him. Now, the pair can't hide anything from one another--not that they wanted to in the first place. Bastian First and foremost, Bastian is Jericho's mentor. Bastian was one of the few people that believed Jericho had the power to change the world, and he's been silenting watching Jericho throughout his blunders, triumphs and failures. With time, Bastian decided that Jericho was a good match for Shadow Company, and recruited him; though the youth was unwilling at first. Ellie Ellie is one of Jericho's twin sisters, and the love of his life. She has always been there for him, providing moral support during his bouts of anger and stretches of depression. She is one of the few people he'll actually listen to, or accept criticism and advice from. Though he sometimes acts cold toward her, he doesn't mean anything by it, and is usually doing it unconsciously. He tries to make up for those times with overly romantic dates and dances and the like. Elry Jericho listens to Elry without question, which is more than most people in all of existence can say. Even Bastian receives a certain degree of backtalk before Jericho complies with his demands. Jericho listens to Elry so easily as to try and make up for her putting up with him over the years; he holds an unshakeable belief that she was burdened by him from his youth to his days before Shadow Company. Edalia Jericho does not like her. He in fact, despises his sister and wishes that she had never been born. Aside from that, she's a T-Walker, a branch of people that he does not like in general. There are two exceptions to this rule, and Edalia is not one of them. Amanda Amanda is one of Jericho's closer friends. She is one of the exceptions to Jericho's general dislike of T-Walkers, this is because she took an early interest in him--they dated at one point in time, for about a year--and because she's told him that the current T-Walkers are merely shadows of what they should be, due to Aaron's disappearance. With her recent decision to place the Main Timeline under her protection, Amanda has been spending more and more time with Jericho, simply because everyone else in that timeline scares her. Connection to Aaron As a result of the blunder they had within Nowhere/Nowhen, Aaron and Jericho not only each have one of the other's eyes, but have an uncontrollable link between their points of view. Literally. They can't control it, but sometimes they see what the other is seeing through their swapped eyes. They've luckily managed to avoid any particularly 'awkward' situations because of this so far. Because of this connection, Aaron has the great privilege of being the other T-Walker that Jericho can stand. Kadath Jericho's grandmother is the second person he goes to when he finds a problem he can't solve by himself; after Elry and before Amanda. He spends a fair amount of time in the library at her temple(tower? i don't remember), often going there rather than home when the urge to skip school arises. At one point, an oddly confused Jericho goes to her for assistance in understanding his powers. F.E.A.R. Enyo When Jericho and Enyo first met, Jericho was skeptical of Enyo's claims that he fears nothing, but after nearly three years of being brethren, Jericho believes it. He has seen Enyo do unspeakable things, as well as things that only one with a golden heart would do. Jericho is one of the few people to have ever heard Enyo's voice. Ty Ty and Jericho are close friends after their time together in F.E.A.R. Though when Jericho was given the leadership position over Ty, it created a temporary rift between the two, though it was dealt with quickly with Enyo playing the voice of reason. Ty was, though he'd never admit it, simply jealous that Jericho was given what he had thought he was training for. Projects L.I.F.E. Status: Finished. Project L.I.F.E. was Jericho's first dip into the sea of medical technology. Jericho decided that the project would be obselete before he finished it, so gave up. It functioned by placing a patient in need of a transplant in a chair, and putting a helmet on them. L.I.F.E. would then go through all existing medical records and find a perfect match for the patient. R.E.S.E.T. Status: Finished A small, unimportant project; R.E.S.E.T. is a computer program that does what the name implies. It automatically reformats any computer on a network to Jericho's OS, increasing the speed by about fifteen hundred percent. Jericho admits that the thing could be used as a weapon, as it has settings for either complete wipe, or a reformat with backing up files. The offensive use you may ask? Erasing an enemy's information is one of the best things you can do. S.H.R.A.P.N.E.L. Status: Finished This project is one of Jericho's stranger ones; especially in name. While most of the names have some bit of a relevance to the actual effects, S.H.R.A.P.N.E.L. is completely unrelated to the machine's effect: it converts water to food via molecular rearranging. Over time and various failed tests, Jericho decided that the project was dangerous, and left the machine in his basement amongst the other failed attempts at greatness. H.O.N.O.R. Status: Finished A simple purpose was to be achieved with this project, absolute protection of one's computer. The project was simply a powerful virus protection that searched out and destroyed any type of virus that existed on the harddrive. It was worked on for Naeva, as she continually managed to crash her drive despite Jericho's warnings. Like so many other projects, it was put on hold for the Cube, Jericho's masterpiece. E.N.C.O.R.E. Status: Finished It makes montages. Of anything. S.U.I.T. Status: Finished Created for and used solely by FEAR and Shadow Company, this paritcular project allows the users an easy way to 'suit' up for battle. If they hold up their hands as if they were wielding their weapon, their armor and weapons will automatically come to him. Seemingly useless, as the members of FEAR and Shadow Company are the strongest magic users in existence and should be able to easily summon their weapons and armor; nothing on Sera can be summoned without being manually teleported by who needs it. S.U.I.T. makes this possible via Jericho's technology. Unfinished and Destroyed Projects B.L.A.C.K. Status: Destroyed Project B.L.A.C.K. is Jericho's unfinished firesale. If the program had been finished and activated, it would have systematically shut down every power the government had. Power, economy, transportation and communication would have been the major targets. Jericho destroyed this project after realizing the bad it could cause. T.E.R.R.O.R. Status: Destroyed An explosive agent that Jericho destroyed because of its sheer power. Category:Adiven's Branch Category:Shadow Company Category:F.E.A.R.